The present invention relates to soldering apparatus and in particular to dip soldering apparatus. In dip soldering apparatus a tag or lead to be soldered or tinned is dipped into a pot of solder. The pot is raised up from underneath the surface of a bath of solder. In such apparatus there is a particular problem with the formation of dross (oxidised solder) on the surface of the solder bath. To try and keep the surface of the solder in the pot free of dross, the surface of the bath is scraped shortly before the pot is raised through it. There are various known systems for doing this, one uses a blade which passes forwards and then backwards across the solder of the surface, another uses a radially extending blade which extends across the surface of a rotating bath of solder. Such systems are described in GB-A-1442966. GB-A-563846 describes an apparatus in which a blade is swept in a vertical arc across the bath surface or across the surface of the raised pot. It has been found that these systems can still result in a solder surface in the pot which is not sufficiently clean or which is not at an accurately reproducible height.